


Distinction

by Who Shot AR (akerwis)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person, Pre-Canon, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/pseuds/Who%20Shot%20AR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kira Nerys falls asleep, she dreams of infamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distinction

**Author's Note:**

> I've written quite a few Star Trek stories, but this is the first one I've written that isn't set in the Far Beyond the Stars alternate universe. Fingers crossed that it's any good.
> 
> It says 98 words, but I got 100 using my own word counter.

When Kira Nerys falls asleep, she dreams of infamy.

She doesn't want a part in Bajor's histories -- hasn't since age thirteen or fourteen, since she lost count of the Cardassians she'd killed and the bystanders caught in the crossfire. That's not the recognition that keeps her getting up each morning, tired and hungry and aching with hatred.

Let noble Bajorans' deeds fill her people's stories, heroes' tales that bring hope.

But let her name sound as a klaxon in the heart of every member of Central Command.

If ignominy ends the occupation, Nerys will take it over renown.


End file.
